


Back to Work

by SilverRosesAndDragons



Series: Diana Eva Flint-Wood [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, quidditch teams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRosesAndDragons/pseuds/SilverRosesAndDragons
Summary: Marcus and Oliver go back to work.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Diana Eva Flint-Wood [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132946
Kudos: 10





	Back to Work

Puddlemere and Falmouth wanted them back at practise. They’d been on paternity leave (unofficially) for the two and a half months since Diana was born, but now both teams wanted them training again, even though pre-season didn’t start for another month. To be fair, most of the time they would have at least some practise year-round, but it felt like a big step, going to work for the first time since their daughter was born. The teams were being flexible with them, allowing them to go to practises when the other could be home, which helped.

Oliver went to training on Monday. It was a warm July morning, the sun shining brightly on the pitch. The other Puddlemere players seemed happy to have him back, asking about Diana and joking about him being out of practise. The training went well, Oliver proving that he wasn’t as far behind as they thought. 

As good as it felt to be practising with his team again, Oliver worried. He knew Marcus was perfectly capable of taking care of Diana on his own, but he couldn’t help it. What if something happened? He couldn’t even think of what, there was just a feeling in his stomach telling him that he shouldn’t be away from his kid for so long.

The next day, Marcus went to practise with Falmouth. His teammates were the same as ever, meaning he got punched in the arm and put in a headlock multiple times, but he gave as good as he got. The older players still treated him like he was the nineteen-year-old kid that joined them fresh out of Hogwarts, even though it had been six years.

He missed Diana. Which was silly -- he’d been away from her before -- but four hours plus travel time felt like a long time to be away from the two-month-old. He knew Oliver was taking good care of her, but what if Marcus missed something she did? He had to shake it off and focus on practice. He couldn’t be there every moment of her life, and he’d just have to get over it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments much appreciated.


End file.
